


Permanent Leave

by Johnlocked24



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlocked24/pseuds/Johnlocked24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative beginning to how Sherlock met John. Sherlock goes to a party looking for evidence of a crime committed over a year ago. The party is for soldiers enjoying their last week of leave, one of them, Captain John Watson becomes intrigued with the mysterious detective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanent Leave

Loud music, smell of alcohol and a hint of sweat. This must be the place, thought Sherlock. The detective made his way into a large flat that evidently wasn’t large enough to fit the overwhelming amount of soldiers celebrating their week of leave. Sherlock did his best to avoid bumping into the intoxicated men and women as he made his way to the kitchen. He scanned the room looking for evidence of a crime that took place over a year ago.

Meanwhile, Captain John Watson sat comfortably on a couch talking to some mates. John was dressed similarly to the others around him. Dark brown boots, army camouflaged trousers with a matching jacket unbuttoned to reveal a tucked in white t-shirt. Around his neck were tags that fell proudly down his chest.

John turned to his red haired friend Sean who owned the flat.  
“Aye, Ginger!” Called John.

“One of these days you’ll call me by my actual name…” Sean made his way over to John. 

“Maybe someday, but not today Ginger,” John shined him a cheeky smile.

“Ah what’s up Watson?” Sean sat next to John.

“He’s been staring at that skinny stick in the kitchen all night.” Sally interjected. She’d been sitting next to John on the opposite side.

“Not staring,” John glared at Sally. “Pondering.”

“Who?” Sean asked.

“The man over there with the coat. I don’t recognize him.” John answered. 

“Surprise, surprise,” added Sally. “Captain Watson found someone he hasn’t hit on.” She got up and went into the other room.

“Still breaking hearts I see.” Sean let out a small laugh.

“Oi, she’s just mad because now that I’m permanently on leave, I’ll be looking for a more permanent companion.” 

Sean shook his head. “Can’t believe you’re actually doing it. Thought you’d be running across battle fields patching up wounds forever.”

“That was until I needed my own wound patched.” John rubbed his bandaged shoulder. “So anyway, who’s that bloke with the blue scarf?”

“That’s Sherlock Holmes.” A voice came from behind the couch.

“For fuck’s sake Williams, could you at least try not being so obvious when you’re eavesdropping?”

“What’s the matter Ginger? Thought you’d seen the last of me before deployment?” Williams punched Sean playfully.

“Who’s Sherlock Holmes?” John tried to get back to the initial reason he started this conversation. 

“He’s bloody beautiful, that’s who he is.” Williams now watched Sherlock who had been going through cabinets, ignoring the men obviously staring at him. “He’s a detective, read about him in the papers. I got dibs!”

“Can you keep it in your pants for five minutes? He’s going through all my shit!” Sean stood up ready to confront the stranger when a very beautiful, very female corporal walked by. He looked at his friends on the couch, “You guys figure out what he wants, I’ll see you later.” He followed the young woman towards a different group of people. 

“I’ll find out what he wants alright.” John rolled his eyes at his friend’s remarks. “Hey you!” Williams was just barely audible over the booming music. “Sherlock Holmes!”

Sherlock looked over to see one man standing while waving him over excitedly, and the other sitting comfortably while shaking his head. I’ve been searching through a stranger’s flat for over a half hour now, Sherlock thought, unsurprising that someone would have noticed. He walked over to the half intoxicated men. 

“Blimey, you’re even better looking up close!” Williams nearly spat on the slightly taller man.

Sherlock stood in front of them looking confused and uncomfortable and John watched as his friend began to further embarrass himself.

“What’s a tall, dark and mysterious man like yourself doing at party filled with ugly mugs like this?” Williams motioned towards John who let out a small huff. “You’re Sherlock Holmes, the detective. What are you, erm, detecting?” Williams stepped toward him smiling, allowing his whiskey filled breath to creep into the detective’s nose.

“I deduce,” Sherlock began, “that you are on your third, no fourth whiskey making that two past your body's limits. It won’t be long until your liquid dinner comes back up, and for your sake, it better not be in this direction.”

John let out a long and spiteful laugh as Williams downed the rest of his drink.  
“I know you just insulted me, but that voice…” Williams stopped himself and swallowed hard. “Uh, I’ll be right back.” He staggered off to what he hoped was the bathroom.

Seeing this as an opening, John stood up and introduced himself. “Captain John Watson,” he held out his hand towards the detective.

“Sherlock Holmes,” he said while shaking the doctor’s firm grip.


End file.
